warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Riverstone 2056 Opening Ceremony
DISCLAIMER: I am going to put songs on here that were sung in many different olympic/multi sport games, most notable Sydney 2000, Melbourne 2006, and most likely London 2012. I do NOT own any of the songs I post, the most I did was change around the lyrics to make them sound more Warrior like. At the end of each chapter, I will either post the video or video link that will have the music/actual footage of what I am trying to show you. ALSO, I HIGHLY recommend watching some parts of the Sydney 2000, Athens 2004, or Barcelona 1992 Opening Ceremonies to get what I'm trying to do. Part 1: The Ceremony Prelude and Countdown :The sound of 110,000 other cats made Nettle's ears ring. Tonight is the night he thought, the night to show to the world how great my country, ForestClan, truly is. :It was only 10 years ago that the cat species had discovered the two-leg past time. Every 4 years, many two-legs (called "humans"), joined together to compete with each other in peace. When the cats had found it, it was soon brought up that the cats should do that themselves. So in the next 2 years, it was decided that the cats would join together every 4 years in what would be known as "Greenleaf Games" or "An Olympiad". :The next year, Riverstone was chosen as the host city for the historic celebration. Nettle wasn't even born then, but his father was there in the city center, celebrating with about 85,000 other Riverstonians who watched the announcement live on TV. :And it was only last year that tickets went on sale. The world had never seen anything like it. The internet (Cats had discovered and invented many human things) almost collapsed because of web traffic towards the official website of the games, and lines for the five ticket counters throughout the country, stretched for many miles. And Nettle's family was one of the lucky ones. His mother, through her powerful connections, managed to get tickets for his whole family for both Ceremonies, three Mossball games, a netball match, and to the finals of the Field Athletics. However, the whole thing costed them about 30,000 dollars. It wouldve costed them much more had the games been in Vidtabia, the rival of ForestClan throughout the bidding process. :Now, here he was, sitting with his parents and two younger siblings, one of 110,000 people here in the ForestClan Olympic Stadium. :"Ohhhh I can't wait until it starts!" squeaked Berry, his younger sister. His other younger sister, Blossom, nodded in anticipation. :Nettle looked at the items he was given at the ticket counter. He was given a pamphlet that had all the info on when the ceremony would start, explaining different cultural elements. Also, he was given a glowstick that glows different colors, so he could wave it when it gets dark. :"Dad, when will it start?" He said in a complaining voice. :"Be patient!" he warned, "I've been waiting for this moment since before you were born, so you could wait for a little bit longer!" :Suddenly, the stadium lights dimmed, which illuminated the screens. Nettle joined the deafening roar of the crowd as they cheered in absolute delight. The countdown started on the screens, showing numbers on top of great sporting achievements throught the history of the Cats. :10! :The whole stadium was counting down alongside the beating drum that accompanied every number. These moments are some that Nettle would never forget. :9! :He joined in to roar the number 9 with the 110,000 others. :8! 7! 6! 5! :Almost there, he thought, the moment when the whole world will see just what your country is made of. :4! :Four Blue fireworks shot up in the air from the roof of the stadium. The crowd cheered and roared, while simultaneously counting down. :3! :Three Yellow-ish fireworks this time. :2! :This time the fireworks were white. :1! :The countdown culminated with red fireworks exploding all alongside the edge of the roof of the stadium. It lit the stadium red, illuminating the field and the massive crowd. Nettle was defeaned by the cheers and the applause. :"Hylenatas ode Hylenukoren, Boavälkomyn tar Ois Spelen ave Riverstone 2056, ave A Primöra Folblada Gração Olympiada!" Some of the crowd responded in loud cheers and whistles. :"What was that?" Nettle asked, confused. He'd never heard that language before. :But his father didn't hear him, he was too busy cheering. But he didn't need an explanation. :"Toms and She-Cats, welcome to the Riverstone 2056 Games, of the First Greenleaf Olympiad!" Introductions and National Anthem :Nettle cheered and waved his glowstick around, a bright blue bulb in a sea of darkness that had stretched over the stadium, the darkness being only broken by the brightness of the thousands of camera flashes going off everywhere. :Over the cheering, which was starting to die in anticipation, he could hear the sounds of birds chirping over the PA system. At first it was one, singing a sweet melody, then one became two, and then three, then six, and soon enough, more than a dozen birds were chirping the same melodic tune. :Nettle watched, somewhat confused, as he couldn't see anything happening. Then, the birds gave out a very long, harmonious tune, the same sound one makes when they wake the forest up at dawb. It sounds so pretty! he thought. :Then, out of the corner of his eye, in what seemed to be coming from the skies itself, a bright, orange fireball came hurdling towards the stadium from right behind one of the giant screens. Except it wasn't a fireball, they were birds. The birds didn't even look real! They were sparkly and golden- making them appear to be on fire- and they were giving off a trail of what seemed to be stardust. :The birds came so close to hitting the stadium floor, but they did a massive swoop, and formed a huge bird outline. Then suddenly, the stadium brightened. :On the stadium field was the symbol of the Olympics- the 5 rings. Except it was birds that formed the circles, each according to their color. :This caused a massive roar from the crowd, and Nettle felt like he was cheering the loudest. He waved around his bright, now red, glowstick. While the spectators were cheering, the giant bird outline did a sweep around the stadium before lifting off into the vast, dark, star-studded sky. Nettlepaw swore that he saw the outline cross over the moon. :He looked down at the rings- the stadium was still cheering. The rings then slowly disintegrated, from the outside in, as the birds were flying away in different directions. The Green birds flew towards Nettle's part of the stadium. Nettle squinted and saw that they birds had decorated leaves in their mouths, and they were dropping them onto the spectators! One of the leaves, a long, thin green leaf with sparkly dew-drops (mysteriously not moving) that formed the word Riverstone 2056. His sister Berry caught one. :"I caught it! I caught it! Look mother, look!" she screamed in delight. :"Yes, it's very pretty!" said his mother, Fawn. :It took about 10 more seconds after that for all the birds to clear away. Then a voice on the PA system said, :"Hylenatas ode Hylenukoren, Boavälkomyn parfälla Leti Honoråssa Hawk Greeneye, o Ministro Prymeri ave Le Forestclan, ode Dove Falcon, Lidera ave A Kommita Inter-Clan Olimpysko." :The same cats cheered as before, but he did hear the Prime Minister's name, so he and many others decided to cheer when the announcer said his name. :"Toms and She-cats, please welcome the Honourable Hawk Greeneye, the Prime Minister of ForestClan, and Dove Falcon, President of the Inter-Clan Olympic Committee." :This time, the whole stadium cheered- and not only that, but they stood up. Many ForestClanners are nationalistic, so they will give a standing ovation to the leader who allowed for these games to happen in the first place. :After about a minute, the cheering was replaced by a wooshing sound. The stadium went dark, which illuminated 110,000 bright green glowsticks. Nettle started to chear, along with everyone else. A spotlight shown on a single circle in the center of the field. :On that circle, a young she-cat was sitting calmly, with a microphone attached to her cheek. Suddenly, the circle she was sitting on started to rise, and with each foot it rose, so did the loudness of the cheers. :The circle stopped rising, making it look like the she-cat was on a circular platform. :"Hylenatas ode Hylenukoren, parfälla Gryhan pära A Sång Nacynial ave ForestClan." :Nettle saw that some thousands of cats started to rise, so he guessed what was next. :"She-Cats and Toms, please rise for the National Anthem of ForestClan". :The audience cheered respectfully again; Nettle and his family stood up. Then, the stadium became quiet as the music started playing from the live orchestra, which was located at one end of the field. Nettle stared intently at the young she-cat, who began singing in a soft, yet strong, voice: ::"''O Cats of the Forested Land ::Rejoice in all your deeds! ::We've saved the lives of all the Cats ::Our home triumphs, indeed! ::We are so blessed with natures gifts ::She gives us prey and wealth! ::In the world's page, let them all say: ::Lead on, proud Forest Cats! ::In between the happy-filled cries ::Lead on, proud Forest-Cats!" :Nettle happily cheered, as did every other spectators, yet didn't give out full ones since the anthem wasnt over. Now Nettle heard the drums, trumphets, and almost every instrument he could think of, beginning to play his national anthem! :The young she-cat was joined in by another chorus, along with the instruments, who all began to play and sing louder and with absolutely all their heart and soul. ::"O Cats of the Forested Land ::Rejoice in all your deeds! ::We've saved the lives of all the Cats ::Our home triumphs, indeed! ::We are so blessed with natures gifts ::She gives us prey and wealth! ::In the world's page, let them all say: ::Lead on, proud Forest Cats! ::In between the happy-filled cries ::Lead on, proud Forest-Cats!" ::Lead on! Proud Forest-Cats!''" :This time, Nettle roared with all the other 110,000 spectators. It was absolute euphoria. Cats were screaming, waving their tales, cheering, and even brandishing their glow-sticks, which glowed gold, which made the stadium seemed as if it was filled with many different spotted gold stars. :The young-she cat gave a bow, which caused an extra cheer, as she descended on her circle beneath the stadium field. Nettle was so happy that he missed the next announcement, that the National Anthem was performed by the Riverstone Symphony Orchestra, and sung by Gale Nighthawk. The Prey-Filled Forests :Nettle and the rest of the crowd calmed down by now. The stadium had gone dark, not pitch black like during the countdown, but more of a soft dim, where you can still see the field in a hazy sort of blur. :The sound of more birds chirping started to play. But these were different; they weren't some soft, melodic bird chirps. These were very realistic, fast paced, and stopped abruptly. :Then came the performers. Nettle saw that cats dressed as Tall trees were starting to assemble themselves randomly onto the field, as to represent the forest in which their ancestors had lived.